


So stay with me (Don't go anywhere)

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's probably not the best but, M/M, Side couple Sungpil/Dopil/BusanLine, i don't know lmao i'm so confused abt this, i don't think there is a lot of smut tho???, i love jaehyungparkian, it’s like a bunch of Jaehyungparkian oneshots that I don’t know where to throw at, just enjoy it, like just briefly???, maybe????, okay um i don't know what this is, the chapters are not related, this is not really a “series”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 09:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of Jae and Younghyun being boyfriends.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Jae sighed as he typed the last word in his assignment, felt relieved that he had finished his last work. Just when he raised his hand, his hand touched some fluffy red hair: Younghyun was sitting on his lap and resting, his eyes closed and he seemed to have fallen asleep. 

Usually, Younghyun wasn’t this clingy. He was clingy, he always was, but _this_ clingy? Not that frequently.

He knew the reason why the younger was like that. Jae went to LA to visit his family and had just come back the day before, and of course, Younghyun missed him. He even said that himself, plenty times. _Uncountable._

Jae smiled at the thought, gently caressed his boyfriend’s cheeks. They were soft, soft and chubby the way Jae liked. He purposely fed him a lot, made sure he ate _a lot_ since the day they started dating, just to squish his cheeks like now.

Younghyun’s eyes opened and he looked at Jae, eyes full of love and admiration.

“What do you want, chicken?”

He smiled, head threw back on his boyfriend’s shoulder, Jae’s arms came to sneak around his waist. He laughed back, lowered his head to nuzzle the red-haired’s neck, peppering butterfly kisses everywhere his lips could touch in Younghyun’s skin, hearing his soft moans.

“Want you, babe,” Jae whispered, his voice quiet and gentle, almost like he was afraid for this moment to end, “I’ve missed you so, so much.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

With that, he placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s cheeks. Silence took place for a while, both looking closely at each other, mesmerizing each other, either ever wanted to move.

“I love you.”

Younghyun whispered at last.

“I love you too.”

2.

His hands gripped tightly on the bedsheet, silent moans drew from his mouth, his eyes teary when he looked at Jae. He sat up slightly, only to peck shyly on his boyfriend’s lips, and moaned, moaned, moaned.

Jae leaned down, kissed his boyfriend’s neck lovingly. He took in the way his back arched with each movement, his face burning with lust, whimpers and whines fell out from his lips. “You’re beautiful, BriBri.”

“Look who’s talking.”

Younghyun smirked, took in the way Jae’s bang fell down his forehead, his mouth hanged open for silent groans and his glistening eyes shone endearingly. He looked pretty, yet somehow still so powerful. He pulled the older into a kiss, full of lust and tongues and teeth.

The red-haired broke the kiss with a whimper, his eyes moved to lock with his boyfriend’s eyes, watched the way they glittered in darkness, almost felt like captured all the stars in the night sky in it.

“I love you.” He whispered. “I love you, I love you, I love you. _Jae, I love you_.”

3.

Younghyun moaned loudly, his whole body trembled, his face scrunched up with pleasure and his grip on the sheet was so tight it almost tore apart as the orgasm reached both him and Jae. The older collapsed on top of him, breathing hard, but gently placed a kiss on his sweaty forehead and whispered,

“I love you too, Bribri. I love you, I love you.”

He could feel his heart fluttered, as his cheeks got hotter and hotter, even after what they’ve done. He closed his eyes and opened it again. _I love you, I love you_. Jae’s voice kept spinning around his head, made his head swim. He rolled next to his boyfriend, put a hand on his waist and nuzzled in his chest, felt calmer when he heard the older’s heartbeats. _Thump, thump, thump._

“Do you think we should take a shower?”

“...No.”

“It’s dirty, though.”

“Just leave it there.”

“But—” 

“I love you.”

“What.”

“I love you, now let’s sleep.”

Jae laughed quietly, kissed his forehead as he felt Younghyun hugged him tighter. The younger always became clingy after sex, he knew that. And well, he wasn’t complaining. 

“But babe, seriously, we should go to the bath, or else you’ll get all sticky and dirty when morning comes.”

“Then let me be sticky and dirty.”

“_Younghyunie.”_

(Jae knew he could never refuse him whenever he called him Younghyun. He knew that.)

“...” Younghyun glared at him before he stood up. “Fine.”

“That's my good BriBri.”

He grinned.

4.

They showered quickly, mostly because Younghyun was too tired to take a real bath (and of course, Jae had to do everything. But again, he was not complaining). Younghyun climbed onto his back, muttering something about being tired and didn’t want to move. Jae knew he wasn’t _that_ tired. But he didn’t mind carrying him back to their bed before throwing both of them onto the bed and whispering a small Good night to his boyfriend. As Younghyun moved closer to him and hugged him tightly, Jae slowly fell asleep, feeling loved and cared about.


	2. Chapter 2

1.

Everyone in his school knew who was Kang Younghyun. Well, not all of them knew _Kang __ Younghyun_ , but everyone knew who Kang Brian was. Since he basically was good at everything, and obviously at studying too, he had became a popular character at school, the boy whom everyone wanted to have a date with.

Younghyun, though, didn’t have any intention of dating.

2.

High school kids were boring. All in their minds was drugs, sex, some other drugs and then some more sex positions. He didn’t think the new student was any different from them at the beginning.

“H-Hey, I’m Jae.”

At first he wondered why he moved to this school in the last year of high school. They were preparing for the University and the exam, and he didn’t know if he could catch up.

Park Jaehyung moved from Los Angeles to Vancouver and came to this school. His mother’s job required them to move, and it sounded like he didn’t like Vancouver even a little bit. His blonde hair looked like sunshine. His small eyes were shining brightly. His little smile looked even more gorgeous than Leonardo DiCarpio in his golden days.

And yes, Younghyun thought he might had some impression on him.

Well maybe not just some. He could hear his heart beating fast and his cheeks heating up, but no, he was not going to say he liked him from the first sight.

3.

But he liked him, eventually.

Not at the first sight, no, but after days and months he spent hanging out with him. The blonde-haired boy was shy, shy and gentle but also witty and energetic. He found out that he liked the guitar, and also found out that he had a really beautiful voice. They had lots of things in common, maybe even a bit too much. Sometimes it led to arguments, but Jae always apologized first. Younghyun wanted to do it too, but... Jae was just quick. 

Jae became famous, too. Girls and boys and girls and boys lined up to have a date with him. And probably had sex with him, knowing those kids in this school. He tried not to poke his nose in Jae’s love and sex life, but he can’t help himself feeling annoyed thinking about that. He was glad Jae didn’t bring anyone to his face and said that he or she was his girlfriend or boyfriend.

Younghyun knew that he wasn’t the only one who liked him, and he had to be quicker, obviously quicker than Jae himself.

4.

And then one day they were dating.

And it wasn’t even him who confessed. He was just standing there, his black hair almost covered his eyes, and then Jae was standing in front of him, his cheeks flushed as he looked down at the ground, and then—

“Bri, I-I know you, you wouldn’t like it, but-but I gotta tell you this...”

“Yeah?”

“I, I, I like you,” His voice was almost like a whisper, “I mean, I, I really, really like you.”

His eyes widened. His hand came to cover his mouth, so as not to spill out any curses. He knew Jae didn’t like cursing. Younghyun’s other hand grabbed his shoulder, and he let out a shaky “I like you too”.

And then Jae kissed him.  _Jae kissed him_.  It was more like a slight peck on the lips, but it was enough to send him to heaven.

“I like you too,” Younghyun repeated himself, “Oh my god, I like you so freaking much. Jae, Jae, I like you so, so much!”

“I know, Bri.” Jae smiled, “I know.”

Saying he was surprised was an understatement. He had never thought Jae would like him, since he was always acting like a straight. But now they were dating, Younghyun found out that they were on the same boat.

What about them was that they both had never dated a boy. Yes there were some making out with a male, but they had never fallen for one and actually dated. 

Younghyun actually came to a conclusion that he would treat him just like how he treated the other girls he used to date.

Which also included the flirting.

5.

Flirting with Jae was fun, he noticed. The other boy get embarrassed easily, and whenever he was embarrassed, he always looked cute. Jae was cute. He couldn’t help but think that Jae was cute. 

At first it was just the normal flirting, with  _Hey handsome_ or  _It’s incredible how you can be this beautiful and so talented at the same time, isn’t it?_ He enjoyed saying those things whenever they went on a date and made Jae blush from head to toes. He would always flick Younghyun’s forehead after hearing his boyfriend saying that. 

But then it became the  sexy flirts, as the black-haired boy started to whisper  _Hey do you want me to suck your dic—_ into his ears. The first time he said so, he could hear Jae gasped loudly,  _Oh my god BriBri_ . Since then, it had became a secret mission for Younghyun to make Jae blush because of his solicitation every now and then. 

It was until his solicitation led to  something more.

6.

“Jae,” His voice was heavy as he pulled out of Jae’s kiss, “Are you... are you sure we’re really doing this?”

“Yeah?”

Jae was blushing all over, his eyes were glistening as he looked up at him. Younghyun could never resist Jae, especially when his boyfriend looked at him like that. He held his breath, slowly pushed Jae until he was lying on the bed. His cheeks heated up, and he linked his hand with Jae’s.

“I-I’m gonna be gentle, okay?”

7.

“J-Jae...”

A kiss on his neck.

“Yeah, Brian?”

Another kiss on his shoulder.

“I... what are we doing?”

Another one on the chest.

“I thought it was obvious.”

Jae’s hand slowly attacked his chest, making Younghyun whimpered.

“W-What?”

Jae looked up at his boyfriend, his smile looked so adorable despite what they were doing.

“C’mon, didn’t we agree on this earlier?”

He closed his eyes and then opened it again, his breath hitched.

“I-I know but...”

Jae chuckled.

“So... we’re fucking... I guess?”

“And you’re topping me?” 

“Y-Yeah?” His face flushed again, “Or do you want to...?”

“Nah. Nah, I’m good.”

Younghyun shook his head. 

8.

“Jae.”

Younghyun felt like all strength were stolen from him. His body was exhausted. 

“You are really strong.”

Jae let out a quiet laugh, gently wipe the sweat off of his boyfriend’s body. His eyes were fond as he watched him, leaned into his touch and quietly hummed. 

“Strong what? In physical appearance or in fucking you?”

Younghyun gave him an amused look.

Jae became surprisingly confident after sex. It was not like he didn’t like that about the blonde-haired boy. He just didn’t know that one could change that quickly. 

He shrugged and paused a little, before the black-haired boy rolled over to his back.

“Both, I guess.” 

“I’m not strong, babe,” Jae smirked, “You’re just weak.”

“Shut up.”

The other sighed, pulled him down until he was lying next to him. He leaned closer to Jae, gave him a childish peck on the cheek. It was soft, incredibly soft, but Younghyun was always that soft around Jae.

9.

Days after that, Jae was still the shy and gentle boy that everyone knew, and Younghyun was still in charge of leading the relationship. But when they were alone, it was always Jae who took the role of being confident and commanding, and Younghyun would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment your thoughts~
> 
> (Also shout at me on twt @kanghyun1912)


End file.
